The Untitled Klainofsky SlashFic traducción
by Luna Oscura1
Summary: Una cosa, te deja babeando... Smut, alcohol, lenguaje... enserio... leando * *... Traducción Autorizada!


**El Slash Fic Klainofsky sin título **

**Autor: GeniaTheParadox**

**Traducido por: Luna Oscura**

**Original: .net/s/6775890/1/The_Untitled_Klainofsky_Slashfic**

**Dedicado a Acm2099  
>.netu/2801049/acm2099**

**One Shot**

Kurt, Dave y Blaine se encontraban en el sótano-dormitorio de Kurt, probando de una vez por todas que era divertido tener una fiesta con sólo tres personas. Kurt amaba pasar tiempo con su novio y su mejor amigo, principalmente porque quería que fueran más cercanos. Algunas veces las cosas se volvían un poco incomodas entre Dave y Blaine —Dave estaba convencido de que Kurt lo dejaría por Blaine tarde o temprano, Blaine estaba convencido de que Dave iba a romper el corazón de Kurt tarde o temprano— pero no había nada como una casa vacía y una insana cantidad de alcohol para romper la tensión.

—¡Eres tan genial, Blaine! —Dave arrastró las palabras, apuntando en dirección general—. Quiero decir, antes te odiaba un poco, pero eres todo perfecto y así, y tienes más en común con Kurt que yo, pero tú, amigo… ¡_tú_ eres asombroso!

—¡Gracias! —Rió Blaine—. Tú también eres un chico muy asombroso. Como, al principio cuando Kurt dijo que estaban saliendo, yo estaba cómo: _¿Qué demonios?_ Pero realmente eres un chico simpático _y_, tengo que decirlo, tampoco eres un compatriota de muy mal ver.

Dave se carcajeó: —¡No puedo creer que acabes de usar la palabra "compatriota"! Eres tan raro.

Kurt se tambaleó bajando las escaleras, cargando un paquete de seis cervezas y una botella de vino. Los otros dos chicos celebraron y tomaron una cerveza cada uno y Kurt llenó un gran vaso con vino. Tomó un gran e indigno trago, y se dejó caer en el regazo de Dave.

—Es _tan_ agradable ver que ustedes dos se están llevando bien —dijo, balanceándose—. Los amo tanto a los dos y odio que no se lleven bien entre ustedes.

—¿Estás bromeando, bebé? —dijo Dave—. Yo _nunca_ podría llevarme mal con mi chico; Blaine.

—¡Amo a este chico! —dijo Blaine—. Ahora entiendo totalmente por qué sales con él, Kurt, ¡él es asombroso!

—Él _es_ asombroso —dijo Kurt.

—Yo _soy_ asombroso —dijo Dave.

Todos cayeron riendo. Kurt casi se cae del regazo de su novio, pero Dave lo atrapó y rieron incluso más recio.

—¡Mis chicos se aman mutuamente! —animó Kurt—. Eso me hace tan feliz… ¡La música ya está a la orden!

—¡Sí! —lloró Blaine.

Kurt caminó en algo parecido a línea recta para cargar su iPod, poniendo _Born This Way_ a todo lo que daba. Gracias a Dios no había nadie en casa.

—¡Oh, amo esta canción! —dijo Blaine, incorporándose torpemente.

—Baila conmigo, Davey —dijo Kurt, ofreciendo una mano a su novio. La otra sostenía su vaso de vino.

—Ya sabes que no bailo —dijo.

—Aww, _por favor_. —Kurt hizo un puchero—. Por favor, baila conmigo, osito.

—No quiero —insistió Dave—. Ve a bailar con Blaine.

—Bien —bufó Kurt. Bebió el resto de su vino de un trago y le dio el vaso a Dave—. Blaine y yo seremos los intérpretes y bailaremos para ti.

Se quitó su suéter y lo tiró al lado, desfajó su camisa y se unió a Blaine, quien ya se encontraba bailando y cantando a toda voz.

—_I´m beautiful in my way, ´cause God makes no mistakes, on the right track, baby, I was born this way! _

(Soy hermoso a mi manera, porque dios no comete errores, en el camino correcto, bebé, ¡yo nací de esta forma!)

Dave estaba sorprendido por lo bien que sonaban sus voces, incluso cuando los dos estaba completamente agotados. Incluso estaba un poco sorprendido por lo estrechamente que estaban bailando. Restregándose completamente y… tocándose. ¿Qué, se habían olvidado que él estaba ahí?

—_Oh, there ain´t no other way! Baby, I was born this way! Baby, I was born this waaaay! _

(¡Oh, no hay otro camino! Bebé, ¡yo nací de esta forma! Bebé, ¡yo nací de esta foooooooorma!)

Repentinamente, Blaine y Kurt comenzaron a reír tontamente sin una razón, brazos alrededor del otro abrazándolo, todavía tratando de bailar incluso cuando ya no estaban al compás de la música. Y después, un poco abruptamente, se estaban besando.

—¡Whoa! ¡¿Qué demonios? —lloriqueó Dave—. Chicos, ¡estoy aquí!

—Lo lamento, yo no… lo lamento —murmuró Blaine, yendo a tomar otra cerveza—. Culpa del alcohol.

—Apenas estabas comenzando a gustarme, hombre —dijo Dave— ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo metiéndote con mi novio?

—No significó nada, bebé —dijo Kurt, yendo a sentarse al regazo otra vez—. Sólo fue un beso de borrachos, sólo fue de momento y sin importancia. Sabes que tú eres el indicado; el único, Davey. Tú eres mi grande y sexy osito.

—Malditamente correcto —dijo Dave, antes de comenzar a besarlo desastrosamente.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, Dave —dijo Blaine, después de un trago de cerveza—. Tú también puedes enrollarte conmigo. Cualquiera podría hacerlo.

Kurt se desenredó de la boca de su novio y sonrió.

—Oh, ¡esa es una excelente idea! —chilló—. ¡Ustedes deberían enrollarse _totalmente_!

—¿De verdad? —dijo Dave— ¿No sería un poco extraño?

—De ninguna manera, ¡seria súper excitante! —insistió Kurt— ¡Vamos!

Se levantó y arrastró a Dave fuera de su silla, empujándolo hacia Blaine.

—¡Hagan un show para mí, chicos!

Blaine jaló a Dave hacia sí, se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y presionó sus labios contra los otros. Dave estaba tenso al principio, pero se relajó después de un tiempo y regresó el beso a Blaine. Cuando se separaron, Kurt aplaudió.

—¡Eso fue brillante! —dijo, aplaudiendo—. Ya sabía que ustedes serian excitantes juntos.

Se observaron mutuamente y comenzaron a reír, después Blaine fue por el iPod para cambiar la canción y Dave se sentó nuevamente al lado de Kurt, tomando otra cerveza.

—Y no estaba nada celoso o algo parecido. —Kurt arrastró las palabras, sirviéndose más vino—. Quiero decir, tú creerías que lo estaría, ya sabes, viendo a mi novio besarse con mi mejor amigo, no estaba ni siquiera celoso.

—¿Por qué deberías estarlo? —dijo Dave, rodeando torpemente a su novio con un brazo—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, bebé, porque _te amo_. Haría _cualquier_ cosa por ti, Kurt. Te he amado desde la escuela media.

—Aww, ¿desde entonces? —arrulló Kurt, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—Sip, totalmente. Pero me asustaba demasiado, era por eso que era tan malo contigo, ¡lamento _tanto_ todo eso!

—No necesitas disculparte por eso, dulzura —balbuceó Kurt, dejando su bebida y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Dave—. Ya te he perdonado por ello desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. ¡Te amo!

—¡Yo también te amo, bebé!

Blaine se tambaleó hacia ellos, arrastrando los pies al ritmo de _Tik Tok_.

—Estoy _tan_ celoso de ustedes, chicos —dijo, observándolos como si fuera a comenzar a sollozar—. Porque ustedes se tienen el uno al otro, y yo no tengo a _nadie_. Quiero decir, voy a una escuela _llena_ de chicos atractivos, soy el líder y solista de los Warblers, así que soy un poco _famoso_ en esa escuela. ¿Pero alguien me quiere? ¡No!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —dijo Kurt—. Ahora nos tienes a nosotros y te amamos.

—Exacto —dijo Dave—. Eres el mejor amigo de mi novio, lo que significa que eres _mi_ mejor amigo. Y no entiendo por qué nadie en tu _bonita_ escuela te quiere, porque realmente estas buenísimo.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Blaine— ¿Crees que estoy buenísimo?

—¿Tú no? —dijo Dave incrédulamente.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Kurt—. Y no entiendo porque ningún chico en Dalton no se tira a tus pies. Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, cuando los Warblers y tú cantaron _Teenage Dream, _lo juro, caí totalmente enamorado de ti en ese instante. Debiste haberlo visto, Dave, tú también te hubieras enamorado de él.

Blaine se carcajeó, tratando de bailar y beber cerveza al mismo tiempo, derramando un poco sobre sí mismo.

—Ustedes chicos, —dijo—, ¡ustedes chicos son los mejores amigos por los que alguien pueda pedir!

Repentinamente, Kurt jadeó: —¡Acabo de tener la mejor idea del mundo!

Dave lo observó. Blaine siguió bailando terriblemente.

—¿Recuerdas lo que estábamos hablando hace unos días, Davey? —dijo Kurt—. Cuando estábamos hablando sobre fantasías y ese tipo de cosas. ¡Podemos hacer eso ahora!

Dave negó con la cabeza, balanceándose: —No. No, no, no, Blaine nunca aceptaría algo como eso.

—¡Tú no sabe eso! —insistió Kurt—. Tal vez le agrade la idea. Tú mismo dijiste que esa sería la cosa más ardiente de _todas_. Así que, ¿por qué no?

—¿De qué están hablando, chicos? —preguntó Blaine.

Antes de que Dave pudiera hablar, Kurt dijo: —A Dave y a mí nos gustaría tener sexo contigo.

—Espera… ¿qué? —Blaine resopló y se carcajeó—. ¿Ustedes quieren hacer un trio?

—Sí, por favor —dijo Kurt felizmente—. Nos gustaría montárnoslo sobre tu magnifico trasero, Blaine Anderson.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, hombre —dijo Dave.

—No, no, no, ¡eso suena como una fantástica idea! —dijo Blaine—. Quiero decir, ya nos hemos enrolados los tres esta noche, y todos nos amamos, así que… ¡Sí!

Kurt aplaudió excitado: —¡Yay!

—No hay nada de malo en sexo casual entre tus mejores amigos —dijo Blaine, tropezando cerca de ellos y cayendo en el regazo de Kurt.

—¡Exacto! —dijo Kurt, para después jalar a Blaine en un fuerte y apasionado beso.

Dave se sentía en entre lo incómodo y excitado al observarlos besándose, gimiendo en la boca del otro. De repente, Kurt jaló a Dave para que se uniera al beso también, volviendo su sesión de besuqueo con Blaine en un desastroso beso entre tres.

—Creo… creo que deberíamos estar en la cama para esto… —dijo Kurt, mientras Blaine y Dave continuaban besándose.

Empujó a Blaine al regazo de Dave, donde continuaron morreándose, y se dirigió hacia el iPod, apagando la música —ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estaba tocando y ahora sólo lo estaba distrayendo.

—¡Vamos, chicos! —lloriqueó Kurt, quitándose la camisa mientras caminaba hacia la cama— ¡Sepárense y métanse conmigo!

Blaine y Dave se levantaron, Blaine casi se cayó, y se dirigieron hacia la cama _king size _de Kurt.

—Wow, Kurt, realmente tienes un cuerpo hermoso —dijo Blaine, gateando sobre la cama y quitándose su propia camisa.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Kurt—. Solía ser parte de las animadoras, ¿sabías?

—¡No es cierto! —Blaine se rió— ¡Eso es súper raro!

—Oh sí, recuerdo eso del año pasado —dijo Dave, sentándose en la cama—. Lucías total y jodidamente sexy en ese uniforme, bebé.

—Tú también tienes un excelente cuerpo, Blaine —dijo Kurt.

—No te creo —dijo Blaine, bajando la mirada por su propio pecho—. Realmente estoy esquelético.

—Amigo, ignoras completamente lo buenísimo que estas —dijo Dave, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—David, ¡todavía tienes _demasiada_ ropa puesta! —dijo Kurt, gateando sin gracia hacia su novio y quitándole la camisa. Dave gruñó.

—A Dave no le gusta su cuerpo —dijo Kurt, como lo más obvio del mundo—. Pero yo creo que es la cosa más sexy del mundo. ¡Tú eres mi grande, fuerte, sexy, hermoso y perfecto osito, Davey!

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —dijo Blaine.

—Lo que sea —dijo Dave, encogiéndose de hombros—. Todos sabemos que más bueno de todos en esta habitación eres tú, Kurt.

—Bueno, eso es verdad… —dijo Kurt, y después todos comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

Kurt y Dave comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, recostados en la cama así que Kurt estaba sobre su espalda. Blaine observó por un tiempo antes de avanzar hacia ellos y comenzar a besar el cuello de Kurt, bajar por su pecho y por su estómago, presionando sus labios contra las caderas de Kurt hasta que llegó a sus pantalones. Con torpeza, Blaine bajó el zipper de los apretados pantalones de Kurt y se los quitó, tirándolos tras de sí. Sonrió cuando vio el gran bulto en los slips de Kurt y la humedad que comenzaba a formarse, pero también estaba un poco nervioso. Esa era su primera vez después de todo.

—Umm… ¿chicos? —dijo tímidamente—. Yo en cierto modo… no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

Dave plantó un último beso en los labios de Kurt y después bajó hasta Blaine.

—Sólo imítame —dijo.

Bajó la ropa interior de Kurt, liberando la dureza de su novio. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron un poco, y un poco intimidado, observó cómo Dave pasaba con confianza su lengua por la polla frente él. El suspiro de Kurt se volvió un jadeo cuando Dave tomó su erección con la boca, bombeando su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y girando su lengua.

—Eso es la cosa más excitante que nunca he visto… —susurró Blaine, su propia erección presionando incómodamente contra sus pantalones.

Dave hizo un murmullo en acuerdo, las vibraciones logrando que Kurt lloriqueara y se esforzara en elevar sus caderas. Fue entonces que Dave sacó la polla de Kurt de su boca, mucho a la decepción de su novio, y le hizo un gesto a Blaine para que se encargara. Nerviosamente, Blaine tomó la polla de Kurt y la lamió desde la base hasta la punta —sabía bien—, para después tomar tanto como fuera posible en su boca, bombeando con su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, justo como vio hacer a Dave. Kurt gimió, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y enredando sus dedos entre los negros rizos de Blaine, mientras Dave los observaba fijamente. Ver a su novio ser succionado por otro chico era mucho más excitante de lo que nunca pensó que sería. La respiración de Kurt comenzó a entrecortarse y acelerarse. Se aferró al cabello de Blaine, elevando sus caderas sin siquiera notarlo, tan cerca del abismo que apenas podía soportarlo.

—Oh Dios… oh… oh joder, voy a… voy a….

Blaine se asustó un poco, pero Dave lo quitó del camino diciendo: —Ya lo tengo.

Dave tomó cada pulgada de Kurt en su boca, tarareando y succionando fuertemente, y eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar Kurt para dejarse ir y correrse en la garganta de su novio con un ruidoso y estridente gemido. Blaine se sorprendió de no haberse corrido en sus pantalones sólo por observar eso.

—Típico —dijo Kurt con la respiración cortada, observando a Dave lamer sus labios—. Esperé… _toda mi vida_… para que _un_ chico me quisiera… y dos llegaron al mismo tiempo…

Blaine y Dave se rieron entre dientes para abruptamente comenzar a besarse. Kurt observó felizmente por un tiempo, para después comenzar a buscar algo en el gabinete al lado de su cama, hasta que encontró una botella de lubricante con sabor a fresa.

—Ponte sobre tu espalda, Blaine —dijo—. Necesitamos deshacernos de esos pantalones.

Blaine se acostó sobre la cama y Kurt se hizo cargo de quitarle los pantalones y los bóxers, revelando su dolorosamente dura polla. Le dio un largo y lento lengüetazo, riéndose tontamente cuando Blaine jadeó. Blaine jadeó incluso más alto cuando Dave se quitó sus propios pantalones.

—¡Jesús bendito, Dave! —exclamó— ¡Tienes un maldito monstruo!

Dave simplemente se rió. Kurt lucía un poco petulante y repentinamente desplego las piernas de Blaine.

—Quiero ver a Dave _jodiendote_ con ese monstruo —dijo Kurt, su voz sonaba ronca—. Pero como es tu primera vez y todo eso, me voy a asegurar de que estés bien preparado.

Kurt cubrió sus dedos con una generosa cantidad de lubricante de fresa y lentamente empujó un dedo en la entrada de Blaine, causando que él siseara y se tensara.

—Relájate —dijo Kurt, acariciando el muslo de Blaine—. Sólo dolerá más si no te relajas.

Dave se acercó a Blaine y lo besó, frotando sus pezones hasta que se relajó lo suficiente para que Kurt empujara todo su dedo dentro. Kurt movió su dedo dentro y fuera, para después empujar otro dentro y hacer movimientos de tijeras. Blaine gimió dentro de la boca de Dave, sacudiendo sus caderas para encontrarse con los dedos y sus gemidos sólo incrementaron cuando Kurt añadió un tercer dedo, extendiéndolo incluso más. Una vez que Kurt removió sus dedos bajó su cabeza y lamió un poco del dulce sabor del lubricante, probando y saboreando el agujero de Blaine con su lengua y logrando que Blaine tirara su cabeza hacia atrás, lloriqueando: —¡Santa mierda!

—Creo que ya está listo para mí —dijo Dave, con una risita.

Kurt dejó de trabajar en el culo de Blaine y gateó hacia su gabinete de nuevo para tomar un condón. Colocó el condón en la polla de Dave y esparció una generosa cantidad de lubricante, causando que su novio gimiera profundamente.

—Se gentil conmigo… —Blaine arrastró las palabras con una sonrisa de lado, mientras Dave se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

Dave le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de empujar la cabeza de su polla dentro del culo de Blaine. Blaine siseó de dolor, contrayendo su rostro, pero siguió animando a Dave para que avanzara lentamente hasta que estuviera completamente dentro. Una vez que Blaine se ajustó a la intrusión, comenzaron a moverse, lentamente al principio pero fueron incrementando la velocidad, los dos gemían y respiraban agitadamente.

Todo el tiempo Kurt estuvo observando cada segundo, acariciando su polla —era como ver una película porno en vivo, protagonizada por su novio y su mejor amigo. ¿No era para amarla? Tomó el lubricante y lo derramó por sus dedos nuevamente, se recostó de espaldas y empujó dos dedos en su propia entrada. Su respiración se atoró en su garganta mientras movía sus dedos como tijeras, adhiriendo un tercero y moviendo su brazo en un extraño ángulo para poder tocar su próstata. Blaine volvió la cabeza hacia el gemido de Kurt, pero fue rápidamente distraído por la gran polla de Dave golpeando un punto mágico dentro de él y haciéndolo gritar.

Repentinamente Kurt se paró y se sentó a horcajadas en Blaine, dando un duro y descuidado beso.

—La hermosa polla de Dave se siente muy bien, ¿no es verdad? —ronroneó sobre los labios de Blaine.

—Oh sí… —susurró Blaine—. Tan… tan malditamente bien…

—Bueno, esto está apunto de sentirse muchísimo mejor —dijo Kurt, con una malvada sonrisa.

Tomó otro condón y lo colocó sobre la polla de Blaine, colocándole un poco de lubricante y succionando sus dedos para limpiarlos del dulce líquido. Se posicionó sobre la polla de Blaine. Dave detuvo sus movimientos y sostuvo las caderas de Kurt, ayudándole a empalarse completamente sobre la erección de Blaine en un rápido movimiento. Blaine nunca había sentido nada tan increíble en toda su vida. Kurt apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dave, la pareja compartió un lento y apasionado beso, antes de comenzar a moverse. Pronto agarraron un ritmo y se concentraron completamente en follarse los unos a los otros, la cama crujía bajo ellos. Blaine se sostenía de la cabecera con las dos manos, como si fuera algo de vida o muerte, completamente fuera de control, el apretado culo de Kurt le absorbía perfectamente y siendo embestido energéticamente por el monstruo de Dave, que se las arreglaba para golpear ese dulce punto todo el tiempo. Kurt se aferraba al pecho de Blaine, dejando salir estridentes y lascivos gemidos, cabalgando su polla ferozmente. Dave tenía una mano sosteniendo uno de los muslos de Blaine y a otra ceñida a las caderas de Kurt, jodiéndose fuertemente a Blaine, estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que apenas podía respirar.

Todos sus movimientos se volvieron desesperados y erráticos, sus gemidos y lloriqueos incrementaron. Dave fue el primero en alcanzar el clímax, viniéndose fuertemente dentro de Blaine. Kurt fue el siguiente, cabalgando hasta correrse sobre todo el estómago de Blaine y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el hombro de Dave. Sentir a Dave venirse dentro de él era demasiado con lo que Blaine podía lidiar, y su orgasmo lo golpeó como un maremoto, viniéndose fuertemente con un silencioso grito y aferrándose a la cabecera hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Todos colapsaron sobre la cama en una sudada pila de músculos, Kurt y Dave a cada lado de Blaine, respirando con dificultad. Después, Blaine comenzó a reír repentinamente.

—Ustedes chicos, hombre. —Se rió entrecortadamente—. Ustedes chicos… son los _mejores amigos_… que cualquiera… pudiera desear.

Los tres comenzaron a reír, para después usar la última parte de su energía en limpiarse lo mejor que podían, cubrirse con el cobertor e inmediatamente caer rendidos.

—¿Cómo demonios le haces para estar apropiadamente despierto en estos momentos? —dijo Dave airadamente, entrecerrando los ojos hacia donde se encontraba Kurt.

—No voy a dejar que una pequeña cosa como… _la más horrible resaca de todos los tiempos_ me impida ducharme y hacer mi rutina matutina para cuidado de la piel —dijo Kurt en voz baja, sentándose en el borde de la cama con su bata de baño. Usando unos enormes lentes para sol—. Además, me tuve que levantar temprano para vomitar.

—Me siento como mierda —gimió Dave—. Nunca volveré a beber.

—Hasta la siguiente vez —añadió Kurt.

Los dos se rieron entre dientes e inmediatamente se arrepintieron —el sonido hizo que sus cabezas punzaran incluso más. Blaine se despertó repentinamente, sentándose rápidamente como si estuviera asustado, para después sostener su cabeza y lentamente recostarse soltando un gemido de dolor.

—Buenos días, solecito —susurró Kurt.

—Sé que estás hablando en voz baja —dijo Blaine, entre sus manos—. Pero suena como si estuvieras gritando directamente en mi oído.

Trató de abrir los ojos y sintió como si la luz le estuviera apuñalando la retina.

—Así que, la noche pasada fue interesante —dijo repentinamente Kurt—. De lo que puedo recordar…

—Oh Dios mío —murmuró Dave— ¿Realmente pasó eso?

—Eso explicaría por qué me duele tanto el culo —susurró Blaine.

Los tres rieron silenciosamente, una vez más deseando no haberlo hecho y gruñendo por el sonido.

—No te arrepientes, ¿verdad, Blaine? —preguntó Kurt—. Ya sabes, Dave y yo tomamos tu virginidad.

Blaine cubrió sus ojos con su brazo para bloquear la luz.

—No —murmuró—. De hecho, agradezco que todo eso pasara. Las partes que puedo recordar fueron realmente asombrosas. Y realmente me preocupo por ustedes, chicos, así que es mejor que haberlo echado a perder perdiéndola con algún extraño.

—Bueno, bien —dijo Dave, tratando de sentarse—. Por lo menos no nos sentimos como si nos hubiéramos aprovechado de ti.

—Y los dos nos preocupamos mucho por ti también, dulzura —dijo Kurt.

Dave asintió, incluso cuando Blaine no estaba mirando. Kurt se las arregló para levantarse, tambaleándose un poco.

—Ahora, no sé ustedes, chicos —dijo—. Pero necesito café. Preferiblemente que sea inyectado en mis venas.

—Lo sé, debo de comer algo, pero tengo demasiadas náuseas —dijo Dave.

—Creo que podría tomar una buena taza de morfina, si es que tienes un poco —dijo Blaine.

Bueno, al menos ahora somos más cercanos, pensó Kurt, mientras se arrastraba a sí mismo hacia la cocina. Aunque "cercanos" sería quedarse cortos. Y por lo menos no había arrepentimientos. Bueno, ningún otro aparte del de beber demasiado.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Luna*<strong>

**Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo ^^ Ahora con algo de Glee! Espero que les haya gustado ^^ y ya saben! Este miercoles comenzaré a públicar Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears! **

**Revisado por mí, así que si encuentran algún error gramatical es totalmente mío, mi beta se ha ido de vacaciones y quería publicarlo ^^ besos**!

_**Luna Oscura***_


End file.
